Gersten
Gersten Kate Haag known professionally as simply Gersten (stylized as GΞRSTΞN), is an American singer, songwriter, and model. Born and raised in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, Haag moved to Los Angeles after graduating from high school in order to pursue a singing career. Two years later, she was signed by Capitol Records and Universal Music Group. Haag released her debut single, "Fake Friends", the following year, which went on to reach the top ten in Australia and the United Kingdom, among others, and the top twenty in the United States. Her debut studio album, Mind of the Beast was released that fall. Haag's musical style has been categorized as synth-pop, with elements of dance and alternative R&B. She is well-known for her autobiographical lyrics, and several of her songs have been labeled as "teenage anthems", due to their lyrical content. Life and career Early life Haag was born in Sioux Falls, South Dakota to parents Arnold and Denise Haag (née Cornelius). She has described her racial heritage as "100% German", and was raised within the Lutheran church. Arnold works as a contractor, while Denise is an elementary school music teacher. Haag was thus introduced to music by her mother at a young age, and as a child she sang in her church choir. Haag has a younger sister, Ingrid, and a younger brother, Jacob. Haag attended public schooling in Sioux Falls. She learned how to play piano while in elementary school, where she was also part of her school's choir. Haag graduated from Washington High School, where she participated in show choir and was an active member of the school's drama department. Haag has spoken about being bullied throughout high school because of her weight and appearance. Despite being accepted into South Dakota State University to study sociology, she ultimately moved to Los Angeles to pursue a music career. Breakthrough and Mind of the Beast After arriving in Los Angeles, Haag began working as a barista at Starbucks to support her music career. She performed at night clubs and bars in the evenings, and was eventually signed to Capitol Records and Universal Music Group. After signing, Haag went to Stockholm, Sweden for two months to begin writing and recording music for her debut studio album. In Sweden, she worked with producers such as BluMoon, Jonas Nilsson, and Darla Danielsdatter. Haag's debut single, "Fake Friends", was later released that June. The song became an intercontinental hit, eventually reaching the top ten in five countries, including Australia, Sweden, and the United Kingdom, in addition to reaching the top twenty in the United States. The song was certified gold in the United States, while it received platinum certification in six other countries. Her followup single, "Plot Twist (Shots Fired)", was released that October, and reached the top forty in the United Kingdom. Both songs were praised by critics and called "teenage anthems", due to their subject matter. She released her debut studio album, Mind of the Beast, in November. In December, Haag will support Tiana Torres on her The Independent Woman World Tour. Personal life Haag has identified herself as a Christian several times, and was raised within the Lutheran church. She has resided in West Hollywood since 2016. Haag's native language is German, which she spoke with her paternal grandparents who were immigrants from Kiel, Schleswig-Holstein in Germany. Discography *''Mind of the Beast'' Categories Category:American alternative R&B singers Category:American dance singers Category:American female models Category:American female pop singers Category:American female songwriters Category:American people of German descent Category:American Lutherans Category:American synth-pop singers Category:Capitol Records artists Category:Living people Category:People from Sioux Falls, South Dakota Category:Universal Music Group artists